Locked In
by TessalerTheWraith
Summary: What if Vernon had followed through on the suggestion to leave Harry in the car during the trip to the Zoo.  Childish!Harry, OOC Snape -Ron/Ginny Bashing - Slash Later R&R


Okay! Here is another story which I couldn't get out of my head...

Summary~

What if Vernon had followed Petunia's suggestion, at the beginning of Sorcerer's stone?

In some parts of this story I guess it can be considered a OOC/parody-type thing, since I upped the childishness, innocence, and cuteness of Harry. (so don't flame me 'Oh! That could NEVER happen')((this is my story..so bleh!xP))

So this IS going to be a ooc Harry and a bunch of other ooc's This is going to have slash...but not until...way later. This is also going to have mentions of other books or movies, but just character names, objects, that random cat from that one scene, you know with that one girl?

I will put up warnings at the beginning of each chapter... by the way this story is going to have bashing, language, incest, fem slash -but no scenes- angst, ooc marge, caring Dumbles, ravenclaw harry, nice!but only to harry and friends!Snape. Most of the Pairings are going to be either yaoi or Yuri, triads. Sorry I ramble, Anyways for this chapter:

Warnings: Child Endangerment/Abuse

Sorry For my Ramblings... ...

Locked In

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Car<p>

_" I suppose we could take him to the zoo...and leave him in the car..." "Petunia, I think that's the best idea, yes, that's what we'll do."_ These were the words that changed Harry Potter's life...for the better.

It all began on Dudley's birthday, it was going as it usually does for Harry, they made him cook breakfast, but then Mrs. Figg called, she broke her leg and couldn't look after Harry. So they decided with no other choice they would take him along, and leave him in the car.

For Harry this normally would not be a terribly horrid idea since at least he would not be confined to his cupboard. Which was where he had spent the last 9 years of his life. But that day it was very warm and it would only get hotter. So while Dudley and his best friend Piers were getting ice cream, Harry was suffocating in the heated car. The car was one that had a child protection lock, which would have made it very hard for Harry to get out, even if he knew how to unlock it. Harry started to knock on the window, then slowly but surely he began to pass out, until he was barely tapping the window.

Lucky for him a security guard was passing by and he immediately called the police informing them about the child. Comforted by the fact that they were on their way he wrapped up his arm and busted open the window and lightly pulled out the frail malnourished child from the stifling vehicle.

It was at least ten minutes before Harry regained consciousness and fourteen before the medics came. And in that time the security guard, Robert Spinner took care of him until harry was able to tell him about himself, _"My name is... Harry Potter... I'm ten years old... i live with... with the Dursleys... my uncle Vernon... my aunt... Petunia... and Dudley..." _

When the police came Robert told them what happened. _"I was walking towards the reptile house since I heard about a disturbance with the snakes but, on the way I saw the little boy, Harry Potter, in his uncle's car tapping on the window, losing consciousness I wrapped up me arm and broke open the window, took out the child, called the police, and I started to take care of him while you arrived, giving him water, putting him in the shade and waiting._

The police and medics looked angry, they were angry that someone would actually make a child suffer, and such a cute, adorable one.

One of the officers went out into the parking lot to see the license plate on the car. Only to see that the car was no longer there

The officer went back inside and asked Harry where his uncle lived. When he noticed that the boy looked scared, the officer assured him that he would not make him go back to the Dursleys. Half an hour later the officer, and a child services officer arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Three Hours Later~

Surrey Police Station

All the female child service and police officers were cooing over the raven-haired boy, with big emerald eyes, and frowning over the bruises on the boys arms and hands. One of the officers had gone to a store down the street, and bought Harry, some nice black jeans, some trainers, and a soft emerald shirt that matched his eyes, to replace the rags that he wore, all in all making him look more and more girly...more pretty... beautiful. The same officer, Nicole Pennington, blushed when the little child hugged her, his arms barely reaching around her waist, teary eyes and big pouty lips thanking her.

In that moment Nicole decided that she would take Harry to a very loving family. Just as Nicole was swearing this, police officer Eddie Devin, and child services officer Matilda Rainier, came bursting in looking angry, Eddie went to his office and some loud 'breaking of expensive things' noise came from the room, making everyone wince and Harry shiver, which made Nicole frown. Another officer, Sara Cross, also noticed, she promised to look into it later but for that moment, she asked Matilda,_ "What happened?"_

Matilda, who was looking towards Eddie's office as if she too wanted to break expensive things, startled she fumed, _"Those...those...ars...i mean those people are the MOST infuriating I have ever met! We arrived at their home and they said, "Finally you arrived, we wanted to report that at the Zoo someone broke open our window thankfully nothing was stolen," _Matilda mimicked, making some snicker and some frown that they cared more about the car than poor little Harry, she continued,_ " Then we said, ''Well there's nothing we can do about it, you moved the car from the scene of the crime. Why didn't you call from the scene of the crime?' "We did" You did? Why did you leave then? "You people didn't come soon enough."_ Some people were muttering, 'ignorant arses', Matilda coughed, they quieted. She continued,_ "Then we said that we had other crimes to solve, in fact earlier that day they were at the Zoo solving a different crime, it seemed someone left a little child of ten years old in a hot car, with no open windows, and you could see them sweating...they said poor little boy he must be so scared... we said no hes not hes actually happy hes gone..." _Mr. Dursley was turning purple, you could actually see him getting ready to shout at us."

Harry gasped and struggled out of Nicole's grasp and glomped Matilda, who blushed, and said _"are you __OK? Did me uncle hurt you?" _Matilda smiled, and said _'no he didn't Eddie protected me." "Eddie?" "Yes, the man who came in with me..." "oh! OK"_ Harry stayed with his arms tight around her waist

Matilda rested her hand on his head, comforting him and she continued, _"anyways where was I?...oh yes...we said...the officers are quite taken with him, they even bought him some clothes to wear instead of those rags he had. Then Dursley couldn't hold it in anymore and shouted, 'that boy should be happy I took him in after his parents got blown up! I took him in and clothed him, fed him, put roof over his head, then Eddie shouted back at him, "DURSLEY! What gives you the right to shout at an officer of the LAW! I CANT wait till I find out what the court is going to do to you! Cause you better find a good lawyer! We asked where his room was and guess where?"_ Harry's arms tightened. "_The cupboard under the stair. We got his things and left'_. Angry questions ringed out from the gathered women. _'The cupboard?"_ more questions would have been asked had not someone asked, _"what happens to Harry?"_

_ "That's right we need someone to care for the child until we can find him a loving family to take him in, Would any of you like to take him in, just for a few nights? The department would pay for any clothes he might need until we find him a nice, loving family or enroll him in an orphanage." _There was much muttering as people were deciding whether or not they would take him in, as many had families of their own and didn't know if they would care for him, as many were deciding, Nicole stepped up and said, _"I Will Take Care of Him." " Fine, Matilda said, do you want to take him now? You can have the rest of the day and tomorrow off."_

_"That's Fine, let me go get my things wake him up and explain to him please?" "okay, Harry?... Dearie... wake up... Harry~... time to get up... ah there you go... come on come on... wake up... good... "_ Harry got up like a cat from where he was sleeping, he stretched and rubbed his eyes tiredly, making more than one female coo and aww _"yes?"_

_"Well...dearie...until we can find you a family to live with...'or an orphanage'...yes...your going to live with Nicole...is that fine?" "uh huh!' I like Nicole."_ Matilda smiled, _"here she comes be good for her. and I will try my best to visit you either later or tomorrow. 'okay...bye bye everyone..." "Bye Harry_"

Three Weeks Later~

London

St. Mary's Orphanage

Harry smiled sadly at Nicole as they stood in front of the orphanage. He thought of the past three weeks, with Nicole, she had enrolled him in a temporary, class that took care of children of all ages for a couple hours, loved by most of the caretakers Harry eventually built up his amount of belongs from very little to quite a bit.

From each caretaker he received small somethings, a small picture book, a piece of candy, a little toy, colors, he even got a new shirt which was a greenish pink that both accentuated his eyes and made him just a bit more like a girl.

In the afternoons Nicole would take him to the station, for an hour or two since all the officers loved him even Captain Eddie, a man who rarely smiled, who rarely got angry, ever felt emotions, loved Harry like a son, or a Nephew. Or as a brother.

Harry smiled as he said, _"Will you visit me when I get to my new family?" "Maybe...if they let me..." "I think they would...maybe..." "It's time for you to go...Harry..." "Yes?" "Know that I will miss you...i hope that you'll be happy with your new family...now go on...go ...before I start to cry.."_ Harry smiled and went forward into the orphanage where his new family awaited.

* * *

><p>I know the conversations were a bit... erratic? But I will try to make them flow more naturally, a bit of warning if I upload more chapters Harry might end up being more childish, than he was in this chapter.<p>

I won't unload another chapter until I get at least five reviews saying, that I suck or that it is good, or okay enough. So Pretty Please? Review?


End file.
